I. Field of the Invention:
A novel ice-proof or cold water resistant adhesive for labeling bottles is provided which comprises a mixture of starch, sytrene-maleic anhydride resin, peptizer, water and sufficient alkali to obtain a pH of 8 to 11 with at least 20% of the alkali present in the form of a "fixed alkali". The adhesives thus produced provide an optimum balance of cold water resistance and label removability.